


We Welcome You

by HuyanaShadowheart



Series: Bliss and Madness, Holiness and Sins [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, mentions of previous abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: After you switched sides, Jacob and John remained sceptical towards you – just as you were towards them. But Joseph does everything he can to make you believe in your choice.





	We Welcome You

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted a continuation. And my brain seems to be willing to write more than two parts for this, so I might as well make this into a series, I guess XD Also: I’m warning people here before you read this, I am going to go more into detail of previous abuse experienced by the Deputy character. Just wanted to let you know, in case you don’t like that stuff or it would be triggering to you.

It hadn’t been a day since you had disobeyed direct orders and turned your back on your old life. All on the vague hope that Joseph and Eden’s Gate would be different than the religious abyss you had come to know through your family. You knew, none of them were without darkness. You knew about the people that drowned during John’s baptism or the brainwashing done by Jacob. You knew about the drugs Faith supplied to the people in her region and the sometimes questionable sermons Joseph gave.

                And yet, Faith and Joseph tried their best to be amiable and treated you with kindness and caution. But you saw the looks John and Jacob shot you from the side. They didn’t trust you. For all you knew, Faith and Joseph didn’t either. But everybody seemed to trust Joseph’s judgement. He was The Father after all. A shepherd to his flock and he was determined to bring every lost little sheep back into the herd. Even if the sheep didn’t want to.

                On the other side, the life you had lead before hadn’t been any better. You had been ruled by prejudice – still were, if you were honest to yourself – and by your traumatic past. You had wanted to make the world a better place, but often had found yourself exacting violence on the weak, had grown attached to your sick, and twisted power. Perhaps you should have just turned your back on both sides of this conflict. Just left Montana behind. Although you knew, it wouldn’t have done anything to silence the demons that came crawling from the shadows in the night and in your darkest moments.

                The sun was setting and you tried to silence the little voice in your head that was still screaming at you to get out as long as you could. You had chosen your side, you couldn’t go back, right? By the way Joseph had looked at you when you had come to arrest him, you doubted, he would ever let you leave. ‘Not every problem can be solved with a bullet,’ you murmured to no one in particular as you stood a few feet away from the church you had entered just hours ago.

                ‘Sometimes a bullet is a very good solution,’ you heard John suddenly say behind you. You whirled around and were greeted with the butt of a rifle that crashed against your temple. You fell back onto the floor, pain exploding in your head and your vision blurred. Before you passed out, you managed to hiss a small ‘Motherfucker’.

               

You felt the restraints against your wrists and ankles before you saw them and your brain immediately jumped back into a memory from your past. Your heart was racing and you tried to fight against your shackles. You didn’t want to be cut again, didn’t want to feel cold steel of the knife scraping against your skin before the hot iron of another one closed that cut again.

                Your face was wet from the tears you were crying as you were struggling against your own past. _No, Mom. Please. I will be a good child. Don’t. Please._ When you did open your eyes, you did not see your parents’ kitchen, but somebody’s cellar. Nevertheless, the tears wouldn’t stop streaming down your face, your whole body shaking from the trauma of your memory. Even as your brain told you that you weren’t being cut and burnt by your own mother.

                You heard footsteps approaching quickly, yet you couldn’t see who it was – until you heard the accompanying voices.

                ‘Untie them, John. You had no right to just take them and tie them to a chair in your bunker!’ Joseph said. He hadn’t raised his voice, but you could still hear the anger through his words. John and Joseph now came into view as they came around a shelf.

                They didn’t look at you, but John pointed towards you when he talked. ‘They were a Sheriff’s Deputy hours ago. You yourself said that they would bring about the Collapse. What makes you think, they didn’t just join us, so they could destroy us from within?!’

                ‘Because they chose to join us. None of us are free from sin, but you need to welcome those that come to you by their own choice. And you need to be careful and gentle with this one, unless you want the Gates of Eden to be closed to you as well. They will confess their sins when they are ready. Just as they will welcome my Word when they are ready. You have to give them time, not chain them up,’ Joseph replied. You were surprised at the gentleness in his voice when he talked about you. Had you not come here hours before to arrest him? To take away everything that he had? Why was he so convinced you would not turn on him as well, as John had pointed out?

                Joseph took a knife from the work bench behind him, threw one more warning look towards his brother and then walked towards you. When you saw the knife, your heart leapt again and you tried to lean from Joseph as far as you could.

                ‘Shhhh. Don’t worry. I am not going to hurt you, my child. I am only here to cut you lose,’ he murmured and then cut the gaffer tape that held you in the chair. You were still shaking when he helped you out of the chair and embraced you. You leaned into him, but in the back of your mind, the little voice whispered: _That’s what he wants you to see. The saviour. Not the crazy monster he is._

                ‘Kidnapping somebody is not the way to get them to not regret to join you,’ you mumbled against him, while he half carried you out of the bunker.

                ‘It is sometimes hard for John to see past his own sin. Forgive him, please. And forgive me for not paying any attention to what he was doing. You must know that we welcome you with open arms into our family.’

                But you weren’t so sure that your colleagues and friends from the Sheriff’s department would leave you alone. They would try to get you back. And they would bring Hell with them to Eden’s Gate.  


End file.
